The Story of Mako and Mae
by The-Tasami-Ship
Summary: Before Mako and Bolin met Korra, when they worked fo the Triple Threat Triad, and when Mako and Bolin received their first kisses, this time was different.


The streets in Republic City were busy in the morning. They were packed with people. Buying, selling, the whole lot. It was the perfect time to knick something off of one of the stands without getting in trouble with the local authorities. "Shibiao?" I called. The little polar mouse scurried out from behind a barrel, and up my arm. "What were you doing there?" I said smiling. Shibiao's tiny cat-like ears twitched, and his tail flicked. I chuckled, and headed through the back of the factory. I stopped for a moment to observe the light streaming through the hole in the walls, like I do every morning. Though I've been living in this old factory for almost a year now, it still seemed like yesterday when I first staggered in, after the death of my parents. I looked down at my filthy shoes. Maybe the market will have something in store for me today, perhaps a nice pair of shoes. With Shibiao resting on my shoulder, I crept out of the factory, and joined the crowd in the market place. I walked a little bit, and spotted a bread stand. I casually walked over to it, and picked up a loaf. The lady watching the stand looked at me. She seemed sweet, poor though. She had the bread! It wasn't like she couldn't eat for a day. I couldn't eat unless I stole. I smiled, and pretended to go through my pockets for money, when the lady went to look for something under the stall, I started to back away, then noticed a young girl, about the age of six, sitting on the floor. She was wrapped in a blanket, though it was easily seventy-five degrees out. _She's sick_. I put the bread back, and ran from the stall. Maybe next time I'll find a stand manned by a creepy well-off man.

The next desirable stand I spotted was a colorful one. Cloth hung from the frame, and followed the wind, stopped from flying away by the frame itself. I stood there watching people fuss over what colors to buy, and how sof thy want it. _I could easily get in there and out with a yard of cloth, for pants maybe?_ I thought excitedly. As I made my way over, a folded piece of elegant dark blue cloth fell off of the table. Its fall went unnoticed. I pushed my way through the crowd, eager to have my hands on it. I pretended to fall to the floor, then slipped it up my old shirt. I walked away, triumphant. As I strolled down the narrow market place, arms folded, the idea of a new shirt enticed me, and I hurried back to my little factory to start making it.

The sun sank low under the horizon. I just finished the shirt, and was ready to try it on. I yanked off the old, and slipped on the new. The sleeves fell down arms, past my hands. It'd be appropriate for winter, but for now, I rolled them up. It wasn't a well-fit shirt, but it was better then wearing those rags. I grinned at my work, and created a belt out of the cloth from my old shirt, and tied it around my sides. I looked like a waterbender. Shibiao squeaked. "It looks nice doesn't it Shibiao? It's getting late, time to sleep now." Shibiao ran behind his barrel again. I climbed up the ladder to the almost second floor. (Most of it had already fallen.) I laid my head down under the paneless window, and pulled an old blanket over me.

I woke up to the sound of the market- again. I sat up and stretched, and looked down. Right, my new shirt! That's something to look forward to. I bounded out of the warehouse, Shibiao on my shoulder. He started to squeak when we neared a fruit stall. "Not here, we're going somewhere nicer today." I walked down the street, and into a large opening near the river. I pulled out two copper pieces, and handed it to a man at a fresh bread stall. He handed me two steaming rolls, and I walked over to the edge of the river. "Yeah, I know, I probably could have used this earlier, but, today is special." I said to Shibiao, as I handed him a little piece of bread. I looked into the river. "Happy Birthday mom, I miss you…" I said quietly. I threw a small piece of bread into the river, and got up. With Shibiao back on my shoulder, we made our way back up through the market place. Still a bit starving, I spotted that fruit stall. "It _is_ a special day, right?" I said under my breath. The market was still buzzing, so I snuck over to the side of the stall, and reached over the top, I felt an apple, then a hand on mine. I jump up, to see two pairs of eyes on me. "What do you think you're doing? The large lady who owned the stall said to me sharply.

"Um, well, I…I-"

"Was not intending to pay for this!"

"Yes, she was, I told her to go pick out a fruit, but blindly, it's said to be good luck." The boy on the other side of the stall spoke up for me. _Who was this guy? Good luck? What is this nonsense? _

"Um, yeah, this, this one looks good." I smiled, feeling my face get hot.

"Thank you for your kindness." The boy said with a sly smile, while handing the lady three copper pieces, and in return, got three apples. He motioned to follow him with his head, considering his hand was full of three apples.

"Hey, thanks back there you really save me."

"No problem, I know what it's like, doing what it takes to survive in the city. I did that too."

"Yeah, well, you gotta do what you gotta do…" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Exactly. I'm Mako, by the way. And this is my younger brother, Bolin."

"Hiya." Bolin said, with a mouth full of apple.

"Hey, my name is Mae. I don't have much to offer to thank you. So if you want, I know a place where we could eat."

"Somewhere quiet might be nice."

"Follow me." I said warmly. I led Mako and Bolin back to the little factory. I loosened the rusty chains that kept the door closed, and slipped through the crack. Shibiao leaped off of my shoulder, and started to play with Bolin.

"It's not much, but it's home…"

"This place is great." Mako said, looking around.

"I guess, I've been living here a while."

"You live here?" Bolin asked, while picking through pieces of metal.

"Mmhmm, I don't really want to go to an orphanage…"

"You're an orphan too?"

"Yeah, my mom died about two years ago, and my dad a year after her."

"I'm so sorry..." Mako said.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Bolin, who was already climbing the ladder to the half-second floor. Mako threw him a stern look.

"Bo, don't be rude.

"Don't worry about being rude. It's a really long story, the way I tell it."

"I like stories, and so does Bolin." Who nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, well… We had moved in from the Southern Water tribe, looking for a new leaf in the city. I was ten when we moved in, and my mother immediately signed me up to see a waterbending master. She said I had something special, and I should learn how to use it right. Three years passed, and I was waiting for my mother to pick me up from my lessons. My dad pulled up onto the curb. "Mae, I need to talk to you." He said sternly. I got into the car and waited for him to speak. "Mae, your mother got into an accident."

"What sort of accident?" I asked.

"Well, it wasn't really an accident. She wasn't happy. I got to the edge of the bridge as she jumped." My dad turned his face away.

"What are you talking about? Mom was completely happy."

"I thought that too. I could have saved her, just by talking to her." I didn't say anything; there was nothing to say. I didn't want to believe him. I'm sure that once we got home, she would be sitting at the table, beaming at me like she always does. I would yell at her, "It wasn't a funny joke." And she would frown, and say, "I'm sorry." And we would have dinner like we did every night. But when I got home, the lights were off, and mom was at the bottom of the river.

"Over the course of the following weeks, my dad got himself into a lot of trouble. He didn't come home for nights at a time. Eventually he shot himself, and I wasn't able to stop him." I stopped, and looked down.

"I'm so sorry…" Mako said quietly.

"What about you?" He paused.

"My parents? They were mugged by a firebender. When they stood up to him, he cut them down, as I watched. I was only eight. Bolin was six.. All I have to remember them by is my dad's scarf." There was silence, as Mako pulled the red scarf over his mouth.

"That was six years ago, Mako and I have been able to get off on our own. We've been working for the triple threat triad since the beginning of this year. Mako runs number for them, and I'm sure they could use another hand. You're a bender right?" Bolin asked in an attempt to keep the mood up.

"Water, yup."

"They're bound to take you in!" Bolin said excitedly. "That is, if you want to join us." He said, a bit slower.

"Yeah, work with us, it would be great to have someone around our age working with us. There aren't many teenagers working at the headquarters. It gets a bit depressing." Mako added.

"Really? I would love to! I need to pay you back for that apple anyway." I said, winking. Mako laughed.

"Okay, we'll take you to see them tomorrow then."

"Do you have a place to sleep?"

"Well, most of the time we do, but the people at the headquarters have a guest, they can't house us until he leaves. He took our room."

"Feel free to stay with me. Please? It gets lonely up here."

"What do you say Bo?" Mako turned to his brother, who looked up at me, and smiled.

"Can I sleep with Shibiao?" He asked in all seriousness. I smiled, and nodded. Then Mako and I burst out laughing.

Light streamed in through the window, and I opened my eyes. Mako was curled up next to Bolin, scarf wrapped around his head and down his neck. Shibiao curled up into a little ball, and slept on Bolin's head. I smiled, and quietly climbed down the ladder. I stood in the middle of the room, and took a deep breath. Slowly lifting the water from two barrels, bending them in a circular dance around my body. They swirled, and shimmered, as they moved through the air. After dropping water from on of the barrels, I split the remaining in half, and wrapped it around my head. I took another deep breath, and used the healing on my temples. It eased my body, letting my energy flow. Then I guided it forward, and back into the barrel. "That's some great bending." Mako said. I jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

"Oh, no that's okay." I said, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. "So, when are we going to see the Triple Threat Triad?"

"Soon, probably a little after Bolin gets up, and after we can find breakfast."

"Okay, so, you said that they took in benders, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, are you a bender?" Mako smiled, and climbed down the ladder. He balled his hand into a fist, and opened it back up. In his palm, floated a little flame. I looked up at him. He smiled down on me. I got closer to the flame, and then put it out with a spout of water.

"Hey!" We laughed quietly, and then heard Bolin stir.

"What's up guys?" He said, still half asleep.

"Breakfast."

After a wonderful breakfast of warm bread, and fresh fruit, Mako and Bolin led me to the Triple Threat Triad's headquarters, a shady looking building, in the downtown part of Republic City. "C'mon, don't be nervous." Mako said.

"Yeah, there isn't anything to be scared of, as long as you be respectful." Bolin added.

A couple of thugs stood guard outside. They allowed Mako in, but stopped him when he saw me. "She's a friend, come to work with us." Mako explained. The guy looked at me, and I gave him a pathetic smile.

"Go on." He said curtly. We continued into the building. There was a small room, lights on the walls. Tables set up randomly.

"Mako, Bolin! I see you brought a friend." A large man approached us. His hair was grey, and his voice was annoying.

"This is Mae, she wants to help." Mako said, coolly.

"Mae? I'm Lightning Bolt Zolt. You think you can help"

"Yeah, um, well, I was trained in waterbending for a few years." I said awkwardly.

"Are you good with writing and numbers?"

"Well, sure, here and there. I can also steal, pickpocket, y'know. And I'm good at running, and climbing things." I continued to list various illegal actions that I was remotely good at, or think I would be good at. I could see Mako pinching the bridge of his nose from the corner of my eye, so I stopped. Lightning Bolt Zolt just stared at me, and then burst into a fit of laughter. "You're hired." He said simply, and walked away.

"Let's get to work then, shall we?" Bolin said cheerfully.

After a few weeks of hand cramping, back straining paperwork, I finally got the hang of it. Read it, write it, deliver. My life became a never ending cycle of work. Though occasionally, Mako, Bolin, and I would head down to the riverside and pick up these dumplings near the pro-bending arena. And today was one of those days. I was just finishing up the last form. "Hurry up Mae!" Bolin hurried me.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Even Shibiao was poking at my hand.

"Mae, are you done yet?" Mako walked into the tiny room.

"Almost!" I said. I crossed the t's, and dotted the i's and threw the paper into the pile. "Let's go." Mako was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. "Aren't you a cool one?" I said teasingly.

"I really am." He said, amused. "Here's our month's pay, Bo, and here's yours Mae." I awkwardly took the money out of Mako's hand. I would tell him pool it with his and Bolin's, but invading in on their brother thing seemed weird. So I stayed quiet.

"Thanks, so... We're off?" Bolin ran out the door. "I take that as a yes."

We picked up a few dumplings, and since the weather was decent, we sat on the steps of the pro-bending building. It sounded like there was a match going on. "I've always wanted to pro-bend. It just seemed so exciting. The thrill of the moment, packed in one arena, filled with people screaming your name." Mako said, looking up at the sky.

"I've heard lot's about it, and it seems like a great game." I said before taking a bite of dumpling.

"You bet it is." Bolin grinned. There's always something happening, keeping you on your feet. And I heard the winners receive about two thousand yuons!"

"We don't know that Bo." Mako said with a simper.

"Yeah, whatever. I bet I'd be really good at it. Come at me bro!"

"No thanks." he said, laughing. I got up.

"Let's go." I took a firm stance, and readied myself. But Bolin just looked at me.

"I can't hit a girl!" He exclaimed. I gave him the _that's pathetic_ look. And he turned around. It was then, when I sent a stream of water and hit back of his head. "Still won't do it!" he said. More water. "Okay, fine! You're on!"

"Success." I said, grinning. Bolin started off with a block of earth. He flung it at my feet, but I jumped aside, and brought water from the river, and surrounded him, and intended to cave in on him. He quickly pulled up walls of earth, and easily deflected it, then sent them hurling my way. I was knocked onto my back, but quickly recovered, and was back on my feet in a matter of seconds. I tripped Bolin with ice, then wrapped it around him so he couldn't move. "Okay, okay you win." He said, defeatedly.

"Good try Bo, Mae had a master. I bet if you did, you would have beaten her." Mako said, mouth full of dumpling.

"Oh thanks pal." I said sarcastically. Mako nodded with a smile.

Later, the three of us, and Shibiao returned to the old factory for what seemed like ages. Shibiao immediately leaped off my shoulder and took cover behind his barrel. "I missed this place. Kind of…" I said quietly. The peace was disrupted when Shibiao squeaked. He jumped out from behind the barrel, and onto Bolin's head. "What's the matter, buddy?" Bolin asked seriously. There was a series of squeaks, and Bolin nodded. Mako and I looked at each other, and shrugged. Bolin climbed the ladder, and moved the barrel. Sitting in the corner was a little ferret, a fire ferret. His fur was reddish brown, and his face was lined white. The movement of the barrel woke him up, and he blinked twice. "Fire ferret!" Bolin exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. He picked the little thing up, and started to fawn over it. Shibiao climbed up onto his shoulder to get a better look. The fire ferret seemed to be perfectly at ease. "He's one with the animals." Mako said. His arms were folded over his chest, and he wore a crooked smile.

"Yeah, he seemed like he'd be good with that." I said looking over at him.

"Hey, Mako, can we keep him?" Bolin called out.

"As long as you take care of him, sure."

"You're mine." Bolin says, giving a pointed look at the creature. "And I'll name you, Pabu."

Bolin spent the rest of the night playing with Pabu and Shibiao on the half-second floor, while Mako and I spent the time practicing our bending. By the time the sun was well under the horizon, and moonlight streamed through the window, Bolin was asleep. Pabu and Shibiao curled up with him. Mako looked up. "Someone was happy." He said quietly. "Now it's quiet." He walked over to the door, and looked up at the sky. "I hope I'm raising him right."

"You're doing a great job. He's so happy so full of energy. And look, the way he is with animal's just shows that he's gentle. He's too pure to go bad."

"But what if I'm doing something wrong? What if the mere fact that we're working for the Triple Threat ruins who he is? What if I can't pay for his needs, and he goes all wrong? What if- "

"Mako, with you as his brother, he can't go wrong." Mako looks over at me, and gives me a small smile.

"Thanks, it's just, I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose him." I didn't know what to say, so I just wrapped my arms around him. And was a bit surprised when the gesture was returned.

The next morning, I awoke on the next floor; hand inches away from Mako's and Bolin already awake, downstairs playing with Pabu and Shibiao. I sat up, and stretched. "Hey, Mae, guess what day it is." Bolin said quietly.

"What day is it?"

"It's Mako's birthday. Let's do something awesome." He said sneakily.

"Awesome, yes, but what?"

"We should do some cool stuff that has to do with bending. And food. I'm starving."

"But I don't have much money. Just the small bit that Zolt gave me."

"I would give you mine, but the money is in Mako's wallet."

"I think I can get that." I said with a small smirk.

A while later, Mako finally woke up. "Morning sleepyhead. Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"Oh, right. I didn't realize it. How'd you know?"

"Bolin told me." Mako smiled.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He went to go find some food. He's just across the street." As I said this, Mako's face turned worrisome. "He'll be okay, don't worry, we'll go to him now, it's only been a minute.

"Okay, uh, what time is it?" Mako said, glancing out the window.

"It's just around one..."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You seemed so at peace, and you do need the rest."

"Thanks, well we should probably catch up to Bolin." He climbed down the ladder, and stood in the middle of the room, stretching. Nervousness shot through me. _I can do this, right._ I thought.

"So, I have a present for you." I said, walking over to him. I tried to hide my shaking hand.

"Oh, really? You didn't need to. Thanks."

"Mmhmm…" I said kind of quietly. _Just do it, you need to, and you know you want to._ I scolded my self. "It's gotta be a good surprise though, close your eyes." Mako made a face, but did as he was told. I quickly stepped up to him, and lightly kissed him. He seemed a bit startled, but he kept it going, so I reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet, and then slipped it into my sleeve. This was all very hard, because my head was spinning at a thousand miles per hour. His lips were soft and full, and he had his hands were around my sides. I pulled him in around the neck, but that lasted only for a brief second, because I heard Bolin calling us, and I backed away quickly, yet unwillingly. I could feel my cheeks burning. I must have looked like a tomato. Mako's cheeks were more then a tint of pink. "Mae! Mako! Come on guys!" Bolin called out. I hurried towards the door, but was stopped by Mako, his hand caught mine, and kissed my cheek, smiling. I returned the smile, and ran out the door. Mako was close behind. "Finally! Mae, I have something to tell you!" I ran over to Bolin. "Did you get it?"

"Yep, it was more then a success." I said. But Bolin didn't know what happened back there.

"Great! I found some of Mako's favorite foods. There's a place down the street that sells water tribe noodles! It's our favorite. But we've only been able to pay for small things. Would you mind chipping in and getting a full meal for us?"

"Of course! You wanna go for a late lunch? It's almost one thirty."

"Sure, but what're we going to do for dinner?"

"I have an idea, I'll explain to you when the time comes. Here's your money from Zolt."

"Thanks, aw man, Mako is going to be so surprised."

"Hey, birthday boy, come on!" I called.

Finally, the three of us arrived at the noodle place. It was about 2:00 and we were starving. The restaurant wasn't terribly crowded, and it was extremely cozy. We sat at a table in the corner towards the back, and Bolin got up to order what he pleased for us. "So, um, hi." I said awkwardly, yet still smiling. Mako laughed.

"Hey."

"How are you liking your birthday so far?"

"It's pretty great. I'm not actually turning sixteen until 11:04 tonight."

"You've really got your birth facts down, eh?"

"You could say that." More silence. "Are we...a thing?" The question caught me off guard.

"Oh, well, um, I- I dunno. I mean, we could be, if...if y'know, that's what you like- Want. If that's what you want." I said, awkwardly trying to find a place to put my hands. _Smooth Mae, real smooth._ _  
_

"That'd be nice. I would like that." Mako said calmly. I smiled.

"Happy birthday, Mako."

"Happy birthday indeed!" Bolin said from across the room, he was heading back over to the table, holding three bowls of steaming noodles, and a grin on his face. Mako and I got up to help him.

"A full meal? Where'd you get the money Bo?" Mako said, looking hungrily into his bowl.

"Um, I sorta nicked this from you when we- this morning." I said, as I picked up my chop sticks. "But I didn't take anything of yours. Bolin just took back his paycheck, I swear." I finished quickly.

"I believe you." Mako said.

"Yeah, after you checked your wallet." Mako shrugged, and we all laughed.

"Hey guys, where's Pabu?" Bolin asked with a concerned face. We looked around and saw a red-brown tail vanish behind the front door. "Pabu no! Don't go out there!" Bolin threw himself off the chair, and out the door. Mako and I looked at each other, and followed him out the door. "Pabu! No! Come back here!" Bolin was way down the street. A dark little vehicle parked on the side, and a tall man was getting inside, a cage in hand.

"Bolin! Get back here!" We ran after him as fast as we could.

"No they have Pabu!" He took a firm stance and bent a piece of rock as the car was heading into the distance. It dented the car, which stopped. The man got out of the car, and said something we couldn't quite hear, and he took hold of Bolin.

"Get your hands off oh him!" Mako screamed. I threw a stream of water at the man, which hit his head, but it only threw off his hat. We were too late. He, Bolin, and Pabu were in the car, which sped off down the street. "NO." Mako sent a wave of fire at the car, but it was gone. "No no no." Mako was on his knees, his head in his hands.

"Mako, get up, we have to chase them, we have to go!" I yelled. "Get UP."

"We won't make it. But we will find them." Shibiao scurried over to my feet, and I picked him up, and put him in my shirt pocket. His head peaked out of the top.

"We won't if you don't get up." I said. I ran over to where Bolin was taken. I picked up the hat that lay in the puddle. _Gao Xioutou._ Smart, put your name in your hat, then kidnap a boy. "Mako, look what I found. It has his name in it." Mako took the hat in his hands.

"I bet the Triple Threat would know who this is." He said, as he pulled his scarf over his mouth. "Let's go." Mako and I ran to the headquarters. It was getting dark, and Bolin was getting farther away.

"So, Bolin was stolen by a man named Gao Xioutou?" Zolt said obnoxiously.

"Yes, and I need to know if you know him!" Mako said frustratedly.

"...Yeah, I know him. He works for the circus. Tricky business, y'know?" _The circus? How is that tricky business?_ I thought to myself. But what did I know?

"You think they have him down there?"

"Probably, if Bolin stood up to him, they're probably going to dress him up, and put him through a 'circus accident.' They don't like being defied." Mako didn't say anything.

"Where can we find him?" I continued. Zolt sighed, rolled his eyes and replied with an obvious tint of annoyance.

"Down by the pier." And with that, he walked away. Mako was staring into the distance, when I gave him a hug.

"It'll be okay Mako. We'll find Bolin. And we'll save him. Him and Pabu." Shibiao squeaked. Mako didn't say anything, instead he kissed my head, and together, we ran down the street in search of the circus near the pier.

The pier was buzzing with people of all sorts. Lights exploded from the tent, by the looks of it, it was opening act. Mako and I rounded the side of the tent, in search for an opening. "Look, there's Pabu!" Mako whispered. Pabu was gnawing at the bars of the cage that surrounded him. When he saw us, he gave a cheerful chirp. "Shh!" Mako hushed him, a bit loudly... "Where's Bolin?" Pabu just squeaked.

"Mako, we're not going to find him by talking to a fire ferret, no matter how many times Bolin does it. Wait, no, look!" Then I just pushed my way into the tent.

"What are you doing?" Mako hissed. In response, I grabbed his wrist and hid behind a few crates and barrels.

"Let's get a better look." I said quietly. "I think-"

"You there." A firm voice called out from ahead. I froze. "You're up next."

"Sir, Mister, man, um, I think there's been a misunderstanding!" Bolin called out after the attendant. But he was gone. Bolin's hands were bound by rope. He looked to the floor.

"Mako, I think I can cut those ropes with waterbending."

"Fire works just as easily."

"But fire spreads." Mako nodded once.

"Bolin!" Mako whispered.

"Mako?" Bolin spun around. "Where are you?"

"Turn your back. No, the other way. Yes, now back up." Bolin backed into the crates. "I'm behind you, we're going to cut the rope. Stay still." Mako moved aside so I could get to the rope. I didn't have much room, so I looked around, saw nobody, and stood up. With one sharp movement of my arm, I sliced the rope with water.

"Mae! Mako! I'm so happy to see you!" Bolin was just about to pull us into a warming group hug, but Mako stopped him.

"We need to get out of here before these circus people return." Mako led the way out of the tent, with Bolin behind him. Shibiao leaped out of my pocket to greet Pabu.

"Wait, Pabu!" Bolin grabbed the cage that held Pabu, and followed Mako out of the tent. As I was stepped foot out of the tent, I heard someone call me. "Stop right there." I spun around.

"Who, me?"

"Yes you, what are you doing back here? Where is the young fellow who stood here moments ago?"

"There was a boy here? I didn't see him."

"Step aside..."

"Okay." I said, stepping outside.

"No, come back in here." I pretended not to hear, and started to run.

"Guys, run!" I hissed, and the three of us took off. I felt a rope wrap around my ankle, and the ground hit me, hard. I was being dragged back into the tent, and saw Mako look back. "I'll be okay! Keep going!" I called to him. Then I was surrounded by the tent once more.

"My name is Gao. And I'm missing a circus act." A man stood over me. He had long brown hair that draped over his shoulders. "Do you know what happened to him?" His voice was smooth, and ominously calm. He talked slowly, and his voice was low. He bent down, close to my face. "Where can we find another act?" He asked me. I stayed silent, and just looked at him. Anger flickered across his face. But it vanished as soon as it came. "Oh, I guess you'll have to do. You didn't have a knife to cut that with, did you?" He asked me. "Because, this doesn't look like it was cut by a knife. You're a bender, aren't you?" Still, no answer. He sent a whip across my face. I held back the tears that the pain brought. I shook my head slowly. "Are you sure? There are many different ways I can find out." I closed my eyes. "Answer when I talk to you!" Another slash across my face. I nodded. "There. Ready her for the final act. I want this to be good. You're worse then that earth bender. I hope you lose." He said harshly. Then he turned, and entered the ring behind the curtain. "Are you ready for the final act for tonight, folks?" I heard the Gao shout to the crowd, who roared. "This is gonna be a good one! She's from the water tribe." He paused, and there was a series of booing and hissing. _What kind of circus is this?_ "And we have ...Tyoh!" More cheering.

"You're up." The man behind me said, chuckling. He lead me onto the ring, and undid my ropes. It was bright, a people filled the stands so much, that I was surprised that they weren't spilling over. A flag hung above the entrance, and a giant red dot on a dark green background waved proudly in the wind. And under the flag stood a skinny little figure, perched on it's heals. A piece of cloth covered the mouth and contained the same symbol the flag did. the figure flew towards me, so light on their feet it was like he or she was flying. As the figure neared, I noticed it was a girl. She aimed a jab at my neck, but I ducked. "I knew that was a long shot anyway." She called out. She twirled back over to me. I was guessing she wasn't a bender, because each jab she threw at me contained no elements. Using my bending would give me away, but then again, I had nothing to hide. I decided that I would wait for her to tire out, then strike. I dodged what she threw at me, and when I noticed her breathing start to quicken, I attacked. I pulled water from the troughs for the circus animals, so that meant the water was nasty. I couldn't let her get close, so I surrounded myself, and each time she came at me, I sent a stream at her hands. I knocked off her helmet, and got her hair wet. Jet black curls fell to her shoulders. "Oh god, there's bits of _stuff_ in here! You got my hair dirty!" She yelled, as she swept her helmet and goggles back over her head, then came at me again. I blocked her hand with a wall of ice, clearly injuring her. She cried out in pain. She leaped, and flipped over the ice, and sent a jab to the back of my arm. Half of the water I held in the air, fell. _Great, a chi-blocker._ She came again, and the best I could do was avoid. My left arm ached, and my right arm was defending. If I let my defense down she'll easily take me out. She prepared for another attack, and I backed away, but bumped into one of the poles holding up tent. She crashed through my water wall, and sent a jab down the tiny area between my collar bone and neck. I screamed out in pain as Tyoh took her whip out, and readied her final attack. "Seriously? Why didn't you use that earlier?" I moaned.

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise." She said bitterly. Suddenly, fire erupted out of no where, and caught on Tyoh's whip arm.

"Mako!" I cried. He came in, hitting Tyoh again with dancing flames that caught on her sleeve. She was too preoccupied to with extinguishing them, so Mako and I dashed out of the tent, followed by circus people. They sent ropes after us, but I raised a wall of ice, deflecting them. "Come one, into the river."

"I can't swim well!" Mako exclaimed.

"Just do it! I won't let you drown!" And together, we leaped over the rail, and into the river. I created a bubble around us, and let us sink to the shallow bottom. Mako sputtered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Mako said. He was about to pull me into a hug, but I stopped him.

"You don't want me to drop this..." I said, reminding him of the amount of water that surrounded us. Let's move down a little bit, and we'll resurface. I don't think Gao cares too much about either of us to wait. We'll be okay. Anyway, where's Bolin?"

"He's at the Triple Threat Headquarters. He'lll be okay." After about five minuts of keeping the bubble up, my arms became sore, and it was getting stuffy. "Ready?" I asked Mako. He nodded. "Grab onto my waist. And take a deep breath. He held me tightly, as I let the water cave, and shot us upward, to the surface. Mako and I helped each other to land, and we sat there for a moment. I started to laugh. "That was some night." I said, exhausted.

"Yeah, the important thing is, Bolin should be safe right now, and so are you." Mako came close to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I was so worried." I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming back for me." I said, as I started to heal my whip injury on my face.

"You think I would leave you there?" And before I could answer, he kissed me, making me forget anything I was going to say. We sat there together after that, gazing at the river in one another's arms.

A year or so passed, and it was overall incident free. Mako was as bright as ever, and we have shared so many moments, I've lost track. Bolin has been practicing his earth bending. Mako said they were thinking about going into prob-bending. But today wasn't about that. Today, Mako and I were celebrating his birthday, along with our anniversary. Bolin knew full well about us, he figured it out a few days after the circus incident, and he was more then happy about it. I was going to meet Mako at that noodle place, but I was late. So I took a short cut. I ducked behind fences, and hopped walls, and there he was, propped up against the wall looking out onto the street. He turned, saw me, and he threw me a crooked smile. I started to run towards him, but was stopped by a girl in all black. She fell from the roof of the buildings that made up the alleyway, and quick jabbed Mako to prevent him from bending, then hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. _Stupid chi-blockers, stop following us!_ I though frustratedly. I blocked a few jabs, but then she hit me a few more times, taking out my bending. Something unexpected happened. She pulled out a knife, and planted it in my side. It didn't hurt at first, I was more shocked then in pain, then the pain kicked in. The person backed away, slipping her hood off just slightly. It was Tyoh, after all this time. "Why?" I demanded. Tyoh said nothing, and disappeared into the shadows. I was on the ground at this point, and noticed the scarily dark colored blood forming a puddle around me. Mako regained his consciousness. "Mae? MAE!" He screamed. He ran over to my side. "Are you okay?" At this point, pain took over my body, dull at first, then piercing the next. I looked down at the blood, and panic flooded my thoughts. All I could do was cry, scream, yell... "Knife..." I managed. "She had...a knife. And she took my bending. I can't-" I winced. Speaking made this worse. " I can't heal myself." I squeezed my eyes shut. Mako propped me up against the wall.

"It'll be okay. You'll be okay. Mae, stay awake, you'll be fine." He said quickly, distracted. He pulled his scarf from his neck and wrapped it around my sides.

"Mako, your scarf is going to get ruined." I said weakly.

"That's the least of my worries." He replied hastily.

"I don't think it's going to be okay." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Don't say that! I need you! You can't- You can't leave me." He was starting to choke on his sobs. "This can't happen again, I can't lose another one I love. STOP TAKING THEM." He screamed at the sky.

"Mako..." I said quietly. "You'll be okay. Promise me something?" Mako looked at me with his tear filled eyes. "Be happy, when I go, find someone else. You could be happier."

"No, I can't. No. Stay with me Mae."

"I want to." I said, looking up at him. He kissed me, lightly. His tears touched my face, and I managed to get my arm around his head. My fingers wove into his hair. He broke away, and took hold of my hand."I really love you, you and Bolin." I whispered. "Take care of Shibiao for me. And tell Bolin I said god bye. And Mako, don't forget it. Don't forget that I'll always love you. And who knows, maybe I'll be reborn, and we'll be together again someday." Mako smiled nodded.

"I love you too."

"I know." I winked. We laughed weakly. "Mako, it was, that girl, the girl from..."

And the world got white.

* * *

It's been a year since Mae's death. Mako and I are going to visit the river today. It was raining, appropriate for the occasion. I dressed in the darkest colors I had. I waited for Mako in the main room of our apartment in the pro-bending building. Shibiao didn't last long after Mae's death. He got sick, and Pabu was pawing at him sadly the morning after. I guess he was a real companion. Mako entered the room, interrupting my thoughts. We made our way down the stairs in silence, passing the gym, and the main arena. We exited the building, and stood by the river. "I miss her." I said quietly. Mako didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Me too." He finally said. I watched his eyes as tears fell lightly onto his scarf, which was still a bit blood stained from the incident. He was never the same after that. Now, Mako is always so quiet, reserved, and protective. Losing so many of the ones you love changes you. I can't let him drown in his quietness. I do my best to keep things optimistic. But there are some days where he locks himself in his room, and I hear him burning things, yelling at the sky in frustration. I worry about him. Sometimes I feel like I'm protecting him. He needs protection. We keep each other alive, and that's how it's always been. I just wish Mae were here to help us.


End file.
